blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilin
Lilin is a being burdened with the ability to fashion his own blood into a wide variety of armaments. The thing that gives him this power is the Ars Armagus fragment named "Unhuman Break". Information Ike Luna was born within the walls of the 31st Hierarchical City, Exisua, being the latest addition to a massive family. He lived with general comfort for a few years of his life, up until he was already six years old. By that time, a suddenly event happened called Second Impact, which obliterated the city completely, but left three survivors in its wake: Ike, a kid named Torikage Sol, and the man who caused it. The man spoke to both of them separately and then struck a chunk of the Ars Armagus, Unhuman Break, into their chest, causing the two incredible amounts of pain. While Torikage was put into a coma because of the physical and mental trauma, Ike woke up and started to just wander around the world, somehow unaffected to any amount of seithr which was around him. He ended up finding out about his new abilities and the Ars Armagus just after waking up. He also realized that it was so deeply rooted into his body that it couldn't be removed or destroyed. He ended up in a random hierarchical city, essentially becoming a homeless beggar until he was 16. He had taken in by the Third Pack after a man named Kiba Soavate had tried to save him from people after the Pack, and after he had shown his powers. Kiba personally trained him so that he could fight without Unhuman Break, or even incorporate it into his fighting style. In two years, this training evolved into a constant contest to see who was stronger. Eventually, the Third Pack's leader, Shibou, gave Ike a special nickname: Lilin. Calamity Reborn Intertwined Fate Continuum Error Chrono Distortion RezaRed Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memory Personality Appearance King of Braves Trilogy He has brown short hair, with golden eyes and a small scar on his left cheek. He wears a black open jacket, with the right arm folded up to the shoulder, and no shirt. There are white straps covering his chest and other parts. He also wears black lined pants with white and crimson lines on sides. He also wears black boots with red lines covering the front, back, and sides. RezaRed His hair is longer, reaching his back, and his face is starting to resemble Ike's. He still wears a black jacket, though it's bigger now and has red stripes across it. He also wears full black pants, with small chains coming out the pockets. he wears a necklace made for him by Vieral as a present, it's of a small blue orb with a red core inside. He also wears full black boots with knifes hidden in the sides. Queen of Braves Trilogy Due to prolonged contact with Unhuman Break and access to the RezaRed, his once golden eyes are now a deep red. Though, that is hardly the only change Lilin went through as he grew older. Now in his 40's, he has a more rugged face, with wrinkles forming mostly under his eyes and his jaw becoming more pronounced. His brown hair is short once again, this time with white strands making themselves known. He wears a black trenchcoat with a simple white shirt underneath, where the necklace he owns still rests upon. He has a pair of ten pants on, which each leg fed into a pair of black boots with red trim. Powers and Abilities Due to be being embedded with the Unhuman Break, Lilin could control and morph his own blood into weapons. This allows for endless options for attacks, from being able to launch blood-made bullets at high velocities, to long scimitars and swords. A favorite was materializing a long spear from his arm to pierce the opponent from long distance. Musical Theme *'Impact Birth' - Lilin's Theme **'~Inside the Pool of Blood~' - Lyrical Version Stages *'Third Inpact -Unknown-' - The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth. *'Future Revelations' - the destruction of humanity is also the joy of salvation Titles Trivia *Lilin's abilities (the control over his own blood) are based from the Deadman from the anime, Deadman Wonderland. *Lilin's name comes from the anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion. **Lilin is the secondary name humanity is referred to in NGE. *One of his alias, The Sword of The Gradius, is a unique landmark about Lilin's Hierarchical City, Exisua. It's literally a giant sword with an elevator that ascends to The King's Middle Ground. It was made to peek into heaven to see what the gods are doing. *His 2nd theme, Bios, is the Greek word for Life. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:S-tier Character Category:Third Pack